Unforgivable
by Komikitty
Summary: ShinRa has a habit of ruining relationships. But who would've thought it could happen to General Sephiroth? Will Cloud forgive him? Or has he lost his only hope for happiness?
1. The Big Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFVII. This is AU; Cloud makes SOLDIER 2nd Class, He and Sephiroth have been lovers for a year now. And Sephiroth has forgotten something very important YAOI! Male/Male relationship! IE: CLOUD AND SEPHIROTH ARE GAY!!! Point of view starts out Cloud and ends Sephiroth. You should be able to tell which is which.

EDIT: Now easier to read.

//Radio//

'Thought'

"Speech"

(Speech over PHS)

&&&

I was pissed, I won't tell you what I was pissed about because you'd think I was being childish. Hell, I thought I was being childish. But it hurt, oh sweet Phoenix did it hurt. I walked out of his office and down the hall, people scattered to get out of my way and I was glad they did . . . At least, the small part of me that wasn't raging or crying was glad, if they hadn't I'd probably have pounded them to a bloody pulp. I ignored the rain as I walked outside, I ignored the shocked looks as I stalked down the street, and I ignored the tears streaming down my face. He'd forgotten . . . Completely forgotten.

&&&

I watched him quietly shut the door behind him as he left, and the glare on his face boded ill for anyone dumb enough to get in his way. I couldn't understand why he was so upset. I shrugged; he'd probably come tell me later. A small red circle on my calendar caught my eye, but there was nothing written down next to it so I ignored it.

&&&

I reached the edge of Midgar and stared at the stretch of plains in front of me. I could see some monsters running around about 10 meters off so I unsheathed my broadsword, a new one, a gift from Zack, and charged. The first one fell in an explosion of violet blood, staining my uniform. Damn him, How could he forget? I'd told him yesterday! He'd been thrilled; it was . . . an attack sent me flying. I growled and let the rage engulf me, I don't remember how many monsters I slaughtered in those four hours, but I do know that by the time I was done, I was exhausted and covered head to toe in gore.

&&&

I looked at the clock and winced, it was past nine. I'd promised him I'd be back by five, though for the life of me I couldn't remember why. Something about dinner. I shook my head. He'd understand, besides, the paperwork needed to be done. The military's training was sadly lacking. I decided he wouldn't mind if I stayed a few more minutes to finish up.

&&&

I sat at the table staring at the plate full of, had it been warm, delicious chicken alfredo pasta, and buttered garlic bread. The burnt down candles flickered and I felt tears running down my face again. It was past midnight, and he still wasn't back.

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered and blew out the candles.

&&&

Zack sauntered into my office.

"Good morning Sephiroth!" My head shot up.

"What do you mean morning?" He stared at me for a long moment.

"Do you mean . . . to tell me, that you've been here ALL NIGHT?" I got up wincing as stiff muscles creaked and opened the blinds covering my window. Sunlight poured in and I squinted.

"I guess I have been." I turned to see an expression that I had never seen on my friend's face before. A mixture of incredulity and anger, that looked strangely out of place on his normally smiling face.

"Un. Freaking. believable. Did you talk to Cloud yesterday?"I nodded.

"I did, he seemed upset for some reason when I told him I didn't remember any special plans." There was a shocked silence and I turned to face the brunette.

"Why?" He shook his head.

"You have really screwed up royally Sephiroth." I was confused and a bit irritated, I hadn't gotten any sleep last night and for some strange reason Cloud was upset with me.

"Oh really? HOW have I royally screwed up?" The anger on my second in command's face was replaced with a deep sadness.

"Seph . . . His birthday was yesterday." I stood there in shock as all the little things clicked, him coming into my office asking me if we were doing anything special, the red circle on my calendar and the dinner promise from . . . now the day BEFORE yesterday.

"What have I done?"

&&&

End Chapter! So what do you think? Should I continue or leave it there? Should Sephiroth be forgiven? Or should Cloud kiss him good-bye?

Sephiroth: I can't believe you made me so . . . so . . .

Komi: Insensitive? Forgetful?

Sephiroth: BOTH!

Review and make me happy please!


	2. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7. Second chapter, and as requested there will be an argument. I fiddled with their ages, Sephiroth is 28 and Cloud has just turned 20. I have decided to keep Elmira as Aeris's mother.

//Radio//

'Thought'

"Speech"

(Speech over PHS)

&&&

I winced as the clock radio clicked on.

// GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING MIDGAR! This is Catastrophe Kitty coming at ya LIVE from A.N.I.M.E Radio// I tuned out the D.J as she read the play list for the first hour of the morning, noting the times my favorite songs would be on, but ignoring the rest. I knew without looking he hadn't been back, his side of the bed was cold. And if he had been there, he would have wrapped his arms around me, snuggled closer and muttered 'Turn that thing off before I blast it with Bolt 3.' My smile fades as my brain begins to work. He's been out all night. Doing what? What was so important to keep him away?

&&&

I walked down the corridor, my brain-cells straining to function.

Okay, Item one, Apology, Item two . . . see item one. Anything after that . . . Hell I'd be lucky if I was still awake. I opened the door of our apartment and winced as the obnoxious voice of Cloud's favorite D.J came to greet me.

// It's going to be a cold day today peeps! Make sure you have a coat! Or a loved one, ya know what I mean? Heh, heh, This is a perfect day to stay home with a mug of coca and a good book// I groaned and stumbled into the bedroom, and my breath caught. He was still in bed, eyes closed, his unruly spikes splayed across his pillow contrasting sharply to its crisp whiteness. His forehead was wrinkled in thought and his mouth was pulled down in the most adorable pout I had ever seen. I opened my mouth to say something, anything! But nothing came out.

"Good morning Sephiroth." I could almost see the icicles hanging off his words.

"Good morning Cloud." My head was screaming 'APOLOGIZE!' but I couldn't force my mouth to form the words.

"Where were you last night?" In my haste to prove myself not entirely hopeless, I blurted out the answer without considering the implications.

"Doing paperwork."

&&&

I shot up.

"Paperwork?! You skipped our dinner for Paperwork?!" I was outraged, I was hurt, and . . . I wasn't completely dressed. I stalked over to the closet and picked out a uniform.

"Well excuse me for having more important things to do!" My heart shattered with those words.

"More important-?" If my voice was Ice, his was fire, storming the castle and taking no prisoners.

"My entire schedule does NOT revolve around you Cloud!" I couldn't take it anymore; the pain was too much. I pulled on the clothes, strapped on my armor and checked my Materia.

"Excuse me for thinking my 20th Birthday warranted a place on your oh-so-full agenda." I didn't even wait for him to form a response. I grabbed my sword and stormed out. I just had to get away, somewhere, anywhere I didn't care.

&&&

I felt like running myself through with Masamune.

'Oh BRILLIANTLY done! You couldn't have been more of an ass if you'd been trying!'

// Cancer! Your scope for the day! Smoothing ruffled feathers takes longer than you want to spend. If you have the ability to make others comfortable, it would be wrong not to use it. With everyone happy, the day proceeds according to your plan. // I brought my fist down on the Chocobo shaped clock, it made a satisfying crunching noise.

&&&

I wandered aimlessly through the slums. I didn't have anywhere in particular I'd needed to be. I'd taken the weekend off. I'd THOUGHT that I'd be celebrating my birthday with my, well, what could I call him?

Lover? Oh yes a very good one to, very creative.

Boyfriend? Hmm, a little too girly there.

Soulmate? I nodded.

"Well at least I think he is." I punched the thief trying to pick my pocket absentmindedly.

"I wonder if Zack's girlfriend will let me crash with her?" I'd met her once or twice. She seemed like a nice girl, a bit TOO cheerful, but otherwise quite charming. I couldn't believe how calm I was being, I knew I'd pay for it later. But now, it felt good to be empty, to not feel at all, to be completely serene.

&&&&&&&

I opened the door of my house to see the golden locks of none other then Zack's friend, Cloud Strife.

"Hello Cloud! Come on in!" He smiled, but it seemed as if his eyes were frozen, not moving, nothing within them.

"Thanks, um . . . I know this is kind of abrupt, but . . . Can I stay here? Just for the night?" I nodded.

"Sure! I'll go make up the guest room, gimme a minute okay?" I ran up the stairs and nearly ran over my mother.

"Mom, guest." Her eyes crinkled in a smile, and she bustled downstairs. I could hear her fuss over him, even from the door of the guest room. I frowned; the poor guy had looked so . . . well dead. Almost like, he'd had no reason for living. I shook my head, I'd call Zack and ask him if he knew what was wrong.

&&&&&&&

I watched Sephiroth pace his office; we hadn't heard anything about Cloud's whereabouts. Nothing from anyone we'd sent to look for him.

brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnngggggg I winced as the PHS informed me someone was trying to talk to me. I answered it before the obnoxious thing could make more noise.

"Hello?"

(Hi Zack!) I grinned, it was Aeris.

"How are ya babe?"

(I'm fine, but I've got a friend of yours over here that isn't doing to well.) I thought for a moment, it might be Cloud, but . . .

"Oh?"

(Yeah. Cloud Strife? He showed up about an hour ago, my Mom's making him eat something. Zack, he looks DEAD.)

"What do you MEAN Dead?" I held up my hand to forestall any questions from Seph.

(Like he doesn't care about anything! His eyes are lifeless and he speaks real softly.)

"You got him covered right?"

(Yeah, but I hope whoever did this to him doesn't show up. I'm not sure the poor guy could take it. Oops! I'll talk to ya later okay? Love you Zack!) I put the phone in my pocket and turned to face my friend . . . who looks so lost and alone that if it weren't this bad I'd probably laugh.

"Well Seph, you got lucky. He's fine."

&&&

I slumped against my desk, Cloud was safe. Thank god. But, would he come back? I looked at Zack; his face was unreadable, telling me I had to figure out this one on my own.

"What should I do?"

"Besides begging for forgiveness?" I blinked.

"Would it work?" He shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I've never forgotten Aeris's birthday." I winced at the pointed reminder.

" . . . " He sighed.

"Well you can't talk to him face to face yet. He's in a delicate emotional state." I stared at one of the only two men I could actually call a friend.

"Zack . . . Help, Please?"

&&&

Yay! Second chapter done! I'm so proud!

Thanks to Collarander and htress for being my first reviewers!

Please review and make me happy!


	3. Forgive me?

Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN! Third and final chapter! What shall happen?

//Radio//

'Thought'

"Speech"

(Speech over PHS)

&&&

I flopped down on the soft bed, letting my muscles relax. Aries had some sixth sense that told her I was depressed and needed cheering up. We'd spent the entire day wandering through the slums shopping. And along the way I had somehow found myself pouring my heart out to her. Telling her what was wrong, to my surprise instead of laughing she had nodded and made sympathetic noises. Which, I admit, had helped me to feel a little better. I looked at the Mog clock radio on the nightstand and winced, remembering the cheerful Chocobo that graced the nightstand at home...

I still referred to Seph's apartment as home. I shook my head, could I go back? SHOULD I go back? How? HOW could he have forgotten? Did I really mean that little? Did he . . . have someone else? Had he been lying about paperwork? All these questions flew about my head, spawning more questions with no answers in sight. I set the alarm and station on the clock radio, curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

&&&

I stood outside the door, waiting for a certain person to emerge. I looked at the picture, pink hair green eyes, heart shaped face, and teeth that had to be bleached. The door creaked open and said girl emerged, neon pink hair contrasting with a black shirt that read, 'If I do a trick will you go away?' baggy cargo pants and black boots completing the ensemble.

"You are, Emile Ashton? Also known as the radio personality Catastrophe Kitty?" She whirls around to face me.

"Yeah? You are?" I stepped close enough so that she could see me.

"I am . . . Someone in need of your help." She raised an eyebrow at me and snorted.

"Alright I'll bite. What does the great General Sephiroth need from a lowly Disk Jockey?"

&&&&&&&

I stood outside the guest room as the last of the sobs faded. Poor Cloud, It was probably their first argument. The first was always the worst, because you were confused, you didn't know what to do. You felt so helpless. Like there was a big black hole sucking you in and that you didn't have anything to hold onto.

"Poor guy, he seems so lost."

"Has he tried Hare Krishna?" I groaned.

"Mother!" The phone downstairs rang and I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

(Hey babe.) I rolled my eyes and sighed fondly.

"Zack, one of these days it's going to be my mother and she'll tell you off."

(I live for the risk.) I could hear the smirk in his voice disappear as he voiced his next question

(How is he?)

"He just finished crying himself to sleep." I heard him mutter curses from his end.

"Zack, he's hurt, but it IS reparable damage, if action is taken quickly."

(I know, he's working on it now.)

&&&

I stared incredulously at the man sitting across from me and rubbed my temples.

"Okay, let me get this straight: You forgot his birthday and spent it doing paperwork, now he's mad at you, rightfully so I might add, and you want ME to read this," I held up the piece of paper he'd shoved over the diner table.

"On my morning show in the hopes he'll hear it and know it's you?" he bit his lip.

"I don't know what to do. According to the boyfriend of the girl's place he's staying at seeing me might hurt him more, and I don't think he'll come to me. This is the only middle ground I could think of." I let my head rest on the table and tried to think. I knew I couldn't turn him down, I was a bleeding heart like that.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, I'll tell him to go outside so be ready with whatever you deem necessary. But I think yourself and an apology will suffice." He looked at me, his face blank. God! Why are men so dumb?

"Be waiting for him outside wherever he is and be ready to apologize again." He blinked and nodded.

I shook my head.

"I know I'm going to regret this."

&&&

//GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING MIDGAR!!! This is Catastrophe Kitty! Comin at ya LIVE from A.N.I.M.E Radio!// I opened my eyes half expecting to see my chirpy Chocobo but instead the pastel pink of the Mog assaulted my eyes.

//Today ladies and Gentlemen I have a special request. This is for "Spiny Chocobo" 'I'm sorry, I can't say how much. Please forgive me and come back. I know I don't deserve you, but I do love you. Please? PS: I'm sorry about your clock.' From "One winged Angel". And Spiny, Go take a peek outside, For me, your buddy CK?// I didn't even bother listening to the rest, my feet were moving before I had time to register that I was halfway down the stairs.

I bowled Aeris over.

"Cloud? Wha-?"

"Said to look outside!" I stopped right before I opened the door, fear finally catching up to me, her icy arms wrapped around my stomach. Areis looked at me puzzled.

"Why did you stop?" I looked at the oak door, suddenly nervous.

"What if . . ." I didn't get a chance to finish as she pushed the door open, shoved me outside, and closed the door behind me. There he was, he looked alone, and a little afraid. He held a long stemmed white rose out to me.

"Forgive me?"

For a minute I thought he was going to turn and walk away from me but he reached to me, ignoring the rose, to gently touch my wrist.

"Are you real?" I nodded.

"Yes. Can you ever forgive me?" Our eyes met, and for a glorious moment I was wrapped in warm Sapphire, then I couldn't think as his petal soft lips pressed against mine. The rose dropped from my fingers, and I ran my hands through those locks of gold. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're forgiven." I smiled relieved.

"Now then, what's this about my clock?" I winced.

"Um . . ."

&&&

AN: MY FIRST FINISHED FICCIE!!

I know it was a little short. Please review. Make me happy. If you caught the Muppet Movie joke I hope you laughed.

Thankees for your time! Komikitty.


End file.
